


Maybe

by flyingmemory



Category: TRICKSTER - 江戸川乱歩「少年探偵団」より | Trickster: From Edogawa Ranpo's "The Boy Detectives Club" (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i just want them to be happy!, thats what i want!!, who knows how the fog dissapeared but they r gonna be happy!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmemory/pseuds/flyingmemory
Summary: The mysterious fog that once surrounded Kobayashi seems to have disappeared, and Hanasaki sees this as a new opportunity.





	

Hanasaki eyed up Kobayashi, a mischievous grin plastered on his face as he did so. Recently, the mysterious fog that prevented Kobayashi from experiencing any type of physical contact had seemed to stop interfering. Sure, Hanasaki knew he had promised to kill him and all once he figured out a way to. And now seemed like it’d be the perfect opportunity to now that the fog had disappeared. It was a promise, so he really should keep it. But for the time being, he had something different in mind. 

“Tsk.” Kobayashi clicked his tongue. “What do you want? Stop staring.”

“Kobayashi!!” He called out, wrapping his arms around the other boy. 

Hanasaki kept a tight hold on the other, hugging him with all of his might. His smile from before turned into one of pure joy. Being able to actually, finally touch Kobayashi made him happy. There was nothing stopping him from patting him on the back, ruffling his hair, hugging him whenever he wanted, or holding his hand. Maybe the last one was a bit of a stretch, but he could always hope. Just the thought of being able to be affectionate towards Kobayashi got him feeling all kinds of good.

Kobayashi on the other hand, didn’t seem to be enjoying the experience nearly as much as the other did. He scowled as he tried his best to break free from the other’s grasp, but to no avail. 

“Hey, let go.” Kobayashi said.

“Just a little longer!”

“Let go!”

Hanasaki reluctantly let go of him with a laugh. “Alright, alright.”

It’s not that Kobayashi didn’t like what had just happened. He just wasn’t exactly sure how to react. It’s been how long since he’d last actually felt human contact. Plus, he couldn’t just tell Hanasaki that he wanted him to stay like that, right? That’d be too weird. Too embarrassing. There was no way he’d say something like that, even if he had actually wanted that. Which he most definitely did not, or at least that’s what he told himself. 

Instead of latching onto him with a hug, Hanasaki instead reached his arm over and around Kobayashi’s shoulder. It wasn’t as good as a hug, but it was still something! He was still just happy to have physical contact with him. Hanasaki looked at the other happily, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Don’t smile at me like that, it’s weird.” Kobayashi said.

“I can’t help it! I’m happy to be able to touch my friend!” Hanasaki replied.

“Don’t say that, it sounds weird.” Kobayashi said, before pushing off Hanasaki’s arm.  
Hanasaki laughed once more, and smiled endearingly at Kobayashi. He drew in a breathe, and then placed a hand on Kobayashi’s shoulder. He seemed to be taking every chance to touch the other as he could. 

“Kobayashi! Let’s make a deal, okay? I’ll getcha something to eat, anything you’d like! And you just have to let me hug you for a while, alright?” 

Kobayashi turned his gaze away from the other. “It’ll be a lot.” He remarked.

“Doesn’t matter! I’ll get anything, I promise.” 

“You also promised that you’d kill me, but I’m still here.” He said, turning back to Hanasaki.

“Hey— That’s— I promise I’ll get around to that too! Eventually.” Hanasaki rebutted.

Kobayashi clicked his tongue. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever actually follow through with what he had promised. Both this time and the previous promise. Staying alive might not be the absolute worst thing if he had Hanasaki back by his side for a while. Maybe it could end up being a little fun.

“Anyways! Do we have a deal?” Hanasaki asked.

Kobayashi sighed. “I guess. But you’d better keep your end of the deal.”

As soon as Kobayashi had finished his sentence, Hanasaki latched right back onto him. He held onto him as closely and as tightly as he possibly could. 

“Too tight!” Kobayashi exclaimed, with an uncomfortable look.

“Sorry, sorry.” Hansaki replied, loosening his grip.

After Hanasaki had loosened up a bit, Kobayashi was a lot more comfortable. He might even say that it felt. . .nice? He didn’t want to admit it, but being there in Hanasaki’s arms was nice. It was warm and comforting. Kobayashi hadn’t experienced those things in so long. Hanasaki rested one of his hands on Kobayashi’s head, which he had pulled to lay on his chest. He was smiling fondly down at the other boy, though he couldn’t see. Eventually, Kobayashi put his arms around the other as well, though not as firm. 

Hanasaki hadn’t actually had this happen in a while either. Not from his father or brother of course. There was Yamane and Otomo, but they never really ever hugged back. He was kind of shocked that Kobayashi of all people would be the one to hug him back after so long. But, he wasn’t going to comment on it in case that would make him want to pull away. 

“Kobayashiii. . .” Hanasaki said, drawing out his name.

“What?”

“I love you.” He replied without thinking.

“Hah?!”

Kobayashi pulled away from the other, red-faced. He turned away from the other to avoid looking at him. Did he hear that right? Was he actually told that? Geez, Hanasaki was kind of unpredictable sometimes.

“Oh I was just saying— I love you, you know!” He repeated, louder and more confidently this time. He wasn’t sure if it was okay for him to say that at first, but now it just seemed like it was right! He meant it, anyways.

“Don’t say it again! That’s embarrassing!” He replied, still turned away from the other.

Hanasaki hugged the other from behind, resting his head on his shoulder. Despite Kobayashi’s protests, he refused to let go. His complaints seemed to be half-hearted anyways. Kobayashi himself wasn’t even sure if he actually meant his complaints. That was another thing he hadn’t experienced in a while. When was the last time he had heard an ‘I love you’? 

Maybe staying with Hanasaki wouldn’t be so bad, Kobayashi thinks to himself. Maybe it’d be worth it to continue living, even if just for moments like these.


End file.
